Still Frozen
by twistedbulldog
Summary: Its been one month since Anna had died, Elsa had been too late to save her and had dreams about her every night, not quite the same though. This is a story about loss, but also learning how the past is truly in the past.
1. Chapter 1

It had been one month since Anna had died, Elsa was still the Queen, Hans and the Duke of Weselton had been told never to return to Arendelle ever again. But that didn't matter to Elsa because she didn't have Anna. She had been too late to save her sister and she wished that she weren't here right now. She wanted to be with her sister, wherever she went when she died.

"No, no, no!" I could hear Elsa screaming inside her room. She was sleeping, having another dream. She's had several in the month that her sister had been dead, but none of them were quite the same. They all fell into the same category, and they all revolved around her sister dying, but still, none were exactly the same. I got up to walk to her room.

"Elsa, wake up." She didn't wake up; it's as if she didn't even hear me. It hadn't always been this way; in fact, she would always wake up, until two nights ago. That's when she told me she had the worst one yet. Not only had Hans killed Anna, but he had also killed me too, Elsa had nothing left to love. That's the dream that put her over the edge. Elsa finally woke up.

"What are you doing here?" She didn't know who I was or why I was in her room.

"Elsa, its ok, it's me, Alec." She was genuinely scared. The only time I had seen her like this was those two nights ago. I knew this dream had to have been worse. "What happened this time?"

"I…I'd rather not talk about it." She had never said this to me before, she always told me what happened in her dreams. This had to have been bad, but if she didn't want to talk about it, I wasn't going to force her to.

"That's alright, it was about your sister again wasn't it?" She was fiddling with her braid, which had managed to stay perfect through her restless sleep. She looked up at me as if to repeat what she said before.

"Yeah, it was. It was just me and her, we were walking around the castle a...and then, Hans, he came out out of nowhere." It was hard for her to tell me this, I could see it in her eyes, they were big, but I could see the sorrow in them. "He pushed me out of the way and threw Anna to the ground, she hit her head and I tried to get up to help her, but I couldn't, I was too shocked at what I was seeing and then the next thing I knew, Hans was kneeling next to her, he was holding her head in his hand, and for a second it looked like he actually cared, and then he pulled out his sword and held it up to her throat, and that was all I could remember, I woke up after that."

"Oh my god, Elsa, that's horrible, I'm so sorry that you had a dream like that. But listen, Hans is gone now, he's not going to come back, ever." I truly felt sorry for her, but I had never had an experience like this, so there wasn't much I could say to comfort her. All I could think to do was embrace her in my arms.

"Hey, its ok, I'm right here, and I always will be, I promise." I had always comforted her in the past when she had these dreams, but this was going to be harder. "Come here Elsa." I invited her into my arms. This was always what I did when I couldn't think of what to say to comfort her. She came over and put her head down in my lap. She was as cold as ice; this was typical for her though, especially when she was scared. I pulled the blanket over top of her and began to stroke her hair.. "Go to sleep, I'll still be here in the morning when you wake up, I won't ever let you go, I promise." I whispered as she fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

"I swear if I ever meet this Hans guy…" I muttered under my breath. I heard Elsa open the door and stopped to look up at her. It was dark outside and I was trying to help her with some of the threats she had received from other Kingdoms. They claimed that she was a "monster" and a "witch".

"Hey, come on, it's getting late, you need some rest. You've been up all day and I can tell you're getting tired."

I put out the candle by my desk and took off my glasses. I wasn't ready, I was going to read all of these letters if it was to kill me, but I know she wouldn't let me do that. "Alright, I'll be in shortly." She nodded and walked down toward her room. I could hear the bed creak as I got up from my chair and closed the door behind me. I put out the few candles that were still lit as I walked down the hallway towards our room. It was darker than I thought and though I couldn't see anything walking down the hallway, I could see the warm, comforting bed at the end of the hallway. Elsa was waiting for me.

As I got in the bed, I could hear her whisper "You know you shouldn't be doing all of this for me, right? I never did anything good to you."

"What are you talking about Elsa? You let me into the castle when I was on my travels despite the guards being so skeptical of me." She was doubtful. She looked like she was going to cry and I did the only thing I knew what to do in this situation. "Hey, its ok, I still love you, you'll never lose that from me. Ever, I promise." She put her head on my shoulder and began weeping into it. I began to stroke her hair. "Hey, it's ok, I'm right here, I always will be. I'll never leave you." She took her head out of my shoulder and looked up at me

"Thank you."

I could see the tear stains on her face and I took my shirt and wiped her face. "There's no need to cry. I'm here and that's all that matters right now. Now come on, let's go to sleep." I reached over to put the candle out when Elsa grabbed on to my shoulders.

"I love you. You've been there for me since Anna's death and I can't ever thank you enough for that."

"I love you too." And that was all I said before I put the candle out. I lay down in the bed and looked over at Elsa. _God, she was cute when_ _she was asleep. _And that's when I heard it. The castle gates slammed open and Li got out of the bed, Elsa awoke.

"What's happening?"

I could hear the fear in her voice. She was hardly ever afraid.

"I don't know. Just stay here." I grabbed the sword form the nightstand by the door and walked out into the hallway, still pitch-black. I went to light one of the candles and was shoved to the ground.

"Get off of him!" That was the last thing I heard before I was knocked cold. I don't remember much after that.


	3. Chapter 3

It was dark. I couldn't see anything. I was lying down on a bed. I felt nothing but pain on my forehead. I got up and tried to walk around only to be pulled back down by the chains that were wrapped around my bare skin. I tried pulling them off, but no use. They were digging deeper and deeper into my wrists. I could see a small light in the distance, growing brighter and brighter. My mind flashed back to that night when I was in the castle. Elsa's cry was ringing in my ears _"Get off of him!"_ I couldn't get it out of my head. I looked up from my lap and saw somebody standing by the metal door.

"What are you doing? Are you thinking of your girlfriend Elsa again?"

There was nothing I hated more than when people called Elsa my girlfriend. "She's not my girlfriend, we're just…friends." I winced at the pain in my head. "Where am I?"

"All you need to know is you're never going to see Elsa again. You were stupid to try and protect her. She was stupid for letting you into the castle."

"Don't you ever call her stupid." I tried to walk over to the door only to be pulled back by the chains digging into my skin again. I winced at the pain of the metal cutting into my wrists even further. "Wh…where are you taking me?

"You know, if you would just stop trying to get up, the chains wouldn't hurt you. You're going to the Southern Isles."

That's when it hit me. "_The Southern Isles?"_ I whispered to myself, and that's when it hit me. Elsa had told me who had killed her sister and suddenly it all made sense. It was Hans standing there. Insulting me with everything he had. He was the one who killed Anna.

"Why are you taking me there?" Pain still shooting through my arms from the chains digging into my skin. I held my wrists in front of my face "And why did you do this to me?"

"Enough questions." He slammed the metal door and walked away. My only source of light, the only source of warmth, gone. Elsa could never know that I was here. She wouldn't be able to live with herself. But I was afraid it was too late; that she saw them take me down the hallway. I was afraid of what was going to happen to me, but most importantly, I was afraid of what they did to her. I said I would always be there for her, and now, I wasn't. I couldn't be there for her. I might not even make it out of here alive. They could send me back dead in a box for all I know.

"_No, you can't keep thinking about this." _I whispered to myself. I had to stop thinking about what Elsa would think if I didn't make it back alive. But I couldn't. I had to make it back home to Elsa. It just wasn't an option. I had to fight through this no matter what happened. I had to find a way to get back to Arendelle. I said I'd never leave Elsa and I can't take that back now, no matter what happens.


	4. Chapter 4

I heard the slam of a door near the end of the hallway which startled me awake from my dreams. I was in a new surrounding; dark and smelling of mold. I felt my wrists and there were no chains, just bandages, "_I'm dead, I've got to be."_ I told myself. The last thing I remembered was passing out from the pain of the chains digging into my skin after Hans walked away from my cell on the ship. But that pain was no longer there. I saw the candle light getting close and closer to me. I couldn't make out who it was until they were standing right in front of me, but even then I didn't know who it was.

"Listen, I'm here to help you get out of here, but you have to stay here for now. There isn't much I can do at the moment, but I promise, you'll get out of here alive and you can go back to Arendelle." I couldn't see the speaker's face, but I could see a silver streak of hair coming from outside the hood.

"_Elsa?"_ I whispered, hoping to get a response form the mysterious speaker. They just sat there in silence as I thought to myself that it couldn't be her. They wouldn't have taken her captive knowing how dangerous she was, and she wouldn't have been able to sneak on to their ship. The stranger pulled the hood off their head and I just sat there completely shocked. "Oh my god…wh…what are you doing here?"

"I'm here to get you out." I wanted to hug her, but I couldn't because of the bars, all I could do was reach out through the bars and hold her hands. I held them tighter than ever before. "You said you'd always be there for me and you were; now it's my turn. You'll make it out of here alive, I promise." I heard the door at the end of the hallway. No candle, I couldn't even hear him walking down the hallway, but I knew whoever it was, was coming. To do what, I don't know, but he was coming.

"Who is that? Elsa, you need to get out of here." She just sat there, not saying anything. "Elsa, please, I don't want to lose you." She got up slowly and turned to face the stranger, who was also wearing a hood. She whispered something into the stranger's ear and he nodded and removed his hood. "Who are you?" I said a sense of urgency in my voice.

"Calm down, my name is Kristoff and I was a friend of Anna's before…well, you know. I'm here to help Elsa get you out. But she's right, for now, you need to stay put; we can't do anything while your wrists are like that." He pointed down to them and I looked up at Elsa who had a look of shock on her face.

"Oh my god, what did they do to you?" She was worried, the look of shock had turned had turned into pure fear. She was afraid of my health.

"Elsa, I'll be fine, I promise, nothing bad will happen to me."

"I know, I'll make sure nothing happens to you, I won't let them hurt you anymore." She turned to face Kristoff. "Now, how are we going to get him out of here?"


	5. Chapter 5

Still Frozen Chapter 5

The day was here, the day we were planning to escape. My wrists had healed, leaving only minor scars. Hans had left the candles lit last night, so I could see when Elsa and Kristoff were walking down to my cell.

"Ok, you need to back up and cover your face" Kristoff told me. I did just that. Elsa was going to blow the gate out with her ice powers. I went into the back corner of the cell and put my arms in front of my face. I heard a loud noise and it was suddenly cold. "Now lets go, I'm sure they heard that and they'll be here soon. Elsa, you ready to fight?"

"What was that?" I heard faintly in the distance. "C'mon, it came from down here." They were getting closer. Hans and his guards.

Kristoff looked over at me and then at Elsa and back to me. "Follow us..." he said "...and Elsa, put these candles out before they get down here." Elsa did just that and shot ice from her hands, blowing out all the candles and covering the door in ice. I could hear the guards banging at the door, but no luck with them coming through. I looked up at Kristoff and he handed me a sword. "You need to be ready to fight, no matter what." I had never fought anybody ever, I looked over to Elsa, worry in my eyes.

"Hey, it'll be fine, you just do your best and I'll do what I can. I won't let any of them hurt you." And at that moment, the guards pushed through the door covered in ice. "Get ready!" Elsa yelled, she stood in a position that I had never seen her stand in before. She shot ice down the hallway and I could hear a scream of pain. "Lets go." She said. And I followed.

As we got closer to the end of the hallway, I could see the door surrounded by ice from shots that Elsa had missed, and thats when I felt it. A pain in my back. I screamed, it was all I could do. Elsa turned around and saw me fall to the ground. She shot ice out of her hand and I heard a body hit the ground. She ran next to me and threw me over her shoulders. "_You'll be fine, you're not going to die, I'm right here." _I heard her whisper. I felt a hand go over the wound and push against it. I winced, but knew Kristoff was pushing on it to stop the bleeding.

The last thing I remembered was falling unconscious as Elsa brought me aboard their ship that had arrived this morning. I had vision of Elsa fighting for me, Kristoff helping her, and Hans' dead body dropping to the floor. And then I saw it. I was running towards a light, but I had to stop, Elsa needed me at that moment, she couldn't lose somebody else she loved. I had to be there for her and she had to be there for me.

I woke up in a bed, not the hard bed that I slept on while I was in the Southern Isles, but a soft bed. I looked up and Elsa was standing next to my bed. "How you feeling sleepy head?" She asked as she let out a little giggle.

"Well, I could be better, but alright I guess." I said still feeling pain from the wound in my back. "Where are we?" I asked.

"We're back in Arendelle." She told me. "You were passed out for the whole trip back home. They told me you might not make it through this." He faced changed from being humorous to serious. "That you wouldn't even make it halfway through the trip home."

"Hey, that doesn't matter now, I'm here, and I still love you. I said I would never leave you, and I didn't, did I?"

"No, you didn't, and that's why I love you." She seemed relieved, whether it was that I still loved her, or that I was here with her now, or both, but that didn't matter. What mattered was the I survived and so did she, what mattered was that we still had each other, and that was all that was important.


	6. Chapter 6

"Hey Elsa, thank you so much for saving me." I was still in my hospital bed, but that was the last day that I was going to be there. It had been lonely when Elsa wasn't there with me. Sometimes she would come and sleep on the floor to keep me comfort overnight, but it had still been dark and lonely. I had been confined to my own little room and wasn't allowed to even get out of my bed. I had longed to be able to walk again, even if it was just for a few seconds.

"There's no need to thank me, I was just protecting you, something I hadn't had the chance to do with Anna." There was a long pause between Elsa's words. "I love you." Her face was lit only by the candle on the nightstand next to my bed. I reached up to touch her silver braid and she leaned in closer to me, right next to my ear and said "And I mean that." I began to run my fingers through her hair as she moved her face to be right in front of mine and she lowered her lips to kiss me. "You're so brave, and I love you for that."

Nobody had ever told me that they loved me before, not even my parents, in fact, Elsa was the first person I had ever felt was actually a part of my family. "I love you too." She smiled and I looked into her eyes, and then at her hair. Everything about her was perfect that morning. The way her hair glistened in the candlelight made her that much more beautiful. Her naturally bright blue eyes turned to green. It was getting chilly in my room and I think Elsa could tell.

"Here, you're shivering, take my jacket." She bean to take her jacket off and I stopped her.

"No, I'm fine. You can keep it." The truth was that I was actually getting cold, but I didn't want to see her sacrifice anything else for me. She had already risked her life to save me me. But I wasn't going to change her mind. I could hear her let out a sigh as she pulled her jacket off, sat me up, and put the jacket around me.

"I know what you're thinking. You think that I've done enough for you, when, in reality, I'll never be able to repay you for all you've done for me." She zipped the jacket and as she forward, I could see the sun coming up through the dirty window. She started to shiver.

"Hey Elsa, do you think we could go watch the sunrise?" It was the last day of winter and the clouds had cleared out just enough to make the bright orange sun visible through the filthy window in my room.

"Well uh...sure. You've been stuck inside for a long time, I think some fresh air would be good."

"Well then lets go, we don't want to miss it." I got up out of my bed, grabbed Elsa's hand, and led her outside. We sat on the stairs outside the hospital. The air was warmer outside than in the hospital, but it was still fairly cold, so I unzipped Elsa's jacket and wrapped her in it. We just shut the world out, only taking in the sunrise and enjoying each others presence. "This is the most beautiful thing I've ever seen." I paused, noticing that didn't come out how I wanted it to. "Except for you." Elsa giggled.

"That's exactly what Anna would've said. You remind me of her so much." She smiled, looked at me, and then back at the sky.

"Elsa, when we were back in there, in the hospital, and the candle was lighting up your hair, I felt something I had never felt before, and I didn't know what it was at the time, but now I do. It was love, Elsa. I don't mean as a friend, I mean true love. Like, I want to grow old with you and have kids together. Know what I mean?" I felt so stupid telling her this, but at the same time, it felt so good to be telling her how I felt, how I truly felt about her.

"I...I don't know what to say. The only person who ever talked to me like you, was as comfortable around me as you are, was Anna. If you're trying to say that you love me and want to marry me, the answer is yest, but I think we should get to know each other better first."

By this time, the sunrise was over and the snow was starting to melt off the trees. "I understand, but Elsa, promise me that you'll hold to what you said. We've been through too much together and we can't turn back now."

Elsa was walking back inside as she said "I promise, I couldn't think of being with anybody else." And with that, I started walking back to where I would call home for the rest of my life, where I would die with Elsa, in peace, not from physical pain.


	7. Chapter 7

It was cold outside. Not because of Elsa, but because it was truly wintertime. Elsa was still sleeping, but I couldn't seem to fall asleep. There was something I needed to tell her. But it would have to wait until the morning. I shifted in the bed, trying to find a comfortable position. I was careful not to wake Elsa. I heard a moan come from next to me.

"Hey, what's wrong? Why are you still awake?" Elsa said. It was obvious that she hadn't fully woken yet, but she also sounded like she wanted to know what the problem was.

"Hmm? Nothing. Don't worry about it ok, just go back to sleep."

I wiped my eyes, trying to see in the dark. I heard Elsa get up from the bed and I could see her figure walking over to me. I sat up and Elsa sat down next to me. She wrapped her arms around me and put her head on my shoulder.

"Hey, you can tell me anything, you know that right?"

"Yeah, I know, but I don't think this is something that you're ready to hear just yet. I know we've been with each other for a long time, but I'm afraid that what I would tell you would destroy our relationship together."

"What do you mean?" She took her head off of my shoulder and then stared at my eyes. "Nothing you could ever say would ruin our relationship together."

There was no use in fighting her, she was just going to keep insisting that I tell her.

"Elsa, I've been meaning to tell you this, ever since I met you that outside the front gates." I could feel my hands start to shake and as much as I tried to stop them, I couldn't. "Elsa, I was sent here, by the King of the Southern Isles, to...to kill you and try to take Arendelle for the Southern Isles."

Elsa's expression turned to something I had never seen before. Fear? Hate? I couldn't tell.

"That night that they broke into the castle was because I didn't do what they wanted me to do."

"No..." Elsa said. She was crying. It hurt me to see her like this, I couldn't hug her, she didn't trust me anymore. Everything we knew together, it was all gone.

"Listen to me Elsa. When I saw you out front the gate, I knew that I wouldn't be able to do what they wanted me too. I knew they would come to kill me if I didn't kill you first, but just the way you treated me, even though you were afraid." My voice grew to a painful whisper. "Elsa, I knew, you were scared of yourself, you were scared of the world, what they would do to you, and I felt it was my job to protect you."

A tear rolled down her cheek and I raised my hand to wipe it away. Her face was cold.

"Elsa, you're cold." I pulled her head down and put it on my lap and pulled a blanket over her. "I wasn't going to hurt you, I couldn't after I saw you like that. Elsa, please. You know what I mean right?"

"Of course I do, but that doesn't make what you did any less wrong. How am I supposed to trust you now?"

"Elsa, I don't need you to trust me anymore, I just need you to love me."

She was still crying, though slightly less than earlier.

"You came here to kill me, but instead, you fell in love with me and protected me. You made me feel better about myself after I killed Anna. You reminded me of her at some times even."

There was light coming in through the windows now, the sun was coming up and I could see half of Elsa's face.

"Elsa...listen..."

"Hey, no, you listen to me." She interrupted me. She wasn't crying anymore, but she wasn't smiling either. "There is nothing that you could do that would make me unable to love you. Like I said, you made me feel better at an important time in my life, and I'll never forget that."

Elsa was always understanding, even when you didn't expect her to be, that's why I couldn't do what the Southern Isles wanted me to do. That's why I truly love Elsa, and thats why she loved me.

I couldn't have asked for anyone better, and, even though it caused us both pain, that didn't matter anymore, because she didn't care about my past. We should never be judged on our past and I guess have Elsa to thank for showing me that.


End file.
